


Repercussions After 20 Years

by Dragonslayer20



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonslayer20/pseuds/Dragonslayer20
Summary: 20 years have passed and Hope was still in a coma. This was when Hope wakes up and finds out that everything had changed in her absence. And maybe the villains had finally won in a game of war.
Relationships: Emma Tig/Dorian Williams, Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Jade & Josie Saltzman, Jade/Josie Saltzman, Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Milton "MG" Greasley & Lizzie Saltzman, Milton "MG" Greasley/Lizzie Saltzman, Penelope Park & Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 28
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Do you know what I hate about writing? It's the fact that I know everything that is going to happen in my story. It's awful, but I guess it's the sacrifice I'm willing to make to spread the stories I write.

It was mid-April and the forest that surrounded the school was filled with beautiful flowers from dandelions all the way to lavenders. The sun emanated bright light through the thick leaves of the forest and it shone a path to the docks of the Salvatore School. The pond was gleaming against the sunlight and the waters were clearer than a transparent window. The spring wind came and went like the colors of the leaves. Everything was so cheery and filled with warmth, but it covered up the truth. And the reality was that underneath all that warmth was coldness, pain, suffering, and blood.

The world has been plunged into war after The Necromancer took the black magic and revived Malivore into Landon’s body. Josette Saltzman sat on the dock contemplating what to do next. She had lost everything, her parents, her friends, and most importantly her sister. She was beyond devastated, this war had taken its toll on her and maybe she deserved all of this. All of the pain and suffering. She had to live with the guilt of knowing that all of her victims’ blood was on her hands. She ended lives because of one stupid and selfish mistake she made. 

The only person that gave her hope was sleeping in a magical coma in a coffin that nobody seemed to be able to wake her from. Everyone had tried everything, but none of it actually worked. Hope somehow blocked her mind off and it stopped anyone from entering, but it also caused her the inability to leave. She had created a trap for her own mind and she was the only person that could release herself, but it’s been twenty years and Josie wasn’t sure of it anymore.

Maybe, she should just end her life right here, right now. She didn’t deserve to live, she was a terrible daughter, a terrible sister, and a terrible friend. Everything her father built was torn to shreds because she couldn't keep her darker self in check. She hated herself for what she had become, but there was nothing she could about it now. She wasn’t the same Josie from twenty years ago.

No, she had changed and it definitely wasn’t for the better, but it was for survival.

Supernaturals were never safe in the beginning, but ever since Triad had declared war, it was as if the hunters were trying to kill them until extinction. The humans didn't know about supernatural beings, but they did know well enough that the pictures on the wanted posters were enemies to the state and could be traded in for money. Like hunted animals. The Necromancer was also doing his own dirty work. He had made a deal with Triad. He won’t get in their way if they don’t get in his way. 

Josie doesn’t know what the Necromancer was planning anymore. He had taken over the whole of Mystic Falls and a few states that surround here. Buildings were in ruins and streets were deserted. People and supernaturals alike were afraid of the Necromancer and all of the power he held. He also had an immortal phoenix on his side that could use fire like it was a gun. Easy and quick. Of course, Josie knew that it wasn’t Landon, but seeing his former friend/ex-boyfriend burning people alive was not a pleasant sight.

Josie stood up from the dock and stared at the sunset. She was sure that it was still afternoon, but the sunset said otherwise. There was an orange and yellow hue around the sun with purple encasing the sunset like wrapping it in a soft beautiful blanket. Hope would have taken her easel out here and painted the sunset. She would have captured the colors of the sunset and created it into a masterpiece. And maybe spend hours on it just to perfect it. Then she would drag Josie outside just to show her how well she had blended the colors or the different techniques she used in her painting.

It would have been quite endearing, really. But she was not here and Josie missed her best friend dearly. Waking up every day, expecting to see her fighting monsters alongside her father or bantering with her sister, but instead, she woke up to the sound of guns and loud torturous screaming. 

She closed her eyes to take in the spring breeze. The wind was gentle like the light touch of a feather. Josie slowly breathed in and out taking in the different fragrances the flowers produced. She supposed this was the feeling of being free and she hadn’t felt this in a long time, but the moment was short-lived when a gunshot went off nearby and Josie immediately ran to safety.

She used her vampire speed to get out of the forest and to the Salvatore School. The school was in terrible shape and she was surprised that it still stands to this day. There were cracks in the walls and moss growing on the sides. The windows were either cracked or boarded up. The trees were chopped and the grass was yellow. There was no laughter that once filled this school.

The inside was dead silence and the only noise came from the chirping of the birds. This school was completely derelict. And there were no students from a mile from here because they were probably in hiding or moved out of the country as soon as they heard the news about the war and the Necromancer. 

Josie walked into the school and all she saw was the hollow version of the school. Everything was worn down and all of the paintings that were hanged on the school walls were old and brittle. Josie kept most of the paintings because they were a distant reminder of Hope as most of the paintings around the schools were painted by the tribrid. There were cobwebs located in every corner of the school and rats scurrying around on the cold hard floor. There were major tears on the wallpaper and the chandeliers that once hung on the ceiling were smashed in half. The only light source came from the candles that were placed around the school by Josie.

She walked in front of her favorite painting made by Hope. It was the final painting made by her and it was all of Super Squad together laughing about something, but that seemed like a long time ago. She couldn’t remember the last she had laughed. It was something that was far in the past and something she had taken for granted. The feeling of joy and happiness. She had taken all of that for granted and she would go back in time in a flash if she could. 

Maybe she could, but the magic was too advanced and help from another witch would ultimately put a target on their back since Josie’s picture was on one of the wanted posters along with many others. And even if she could go back there was no proof that it would work out the way she wanted it to. It may even send her millions of years into the past with no way of getting back. She couldn’t risk that and she wasn’t even sure if time travel was possible.

She gently brushed her fingertips along the brittle painting, reminiscing the joyous past she once had, but could never retain. The painting was decaying and the colors were fading away like the memories she held dear, but as the future comes, the past will undoubtedly be left behind like the many lives Josie had taken. She removed her hand from the painting and continued her walk down the dark and abandoned halls of the school. The ghost of her past was drifting slowly behind her as she took her steps away from the painting that reminded her of what could have happened.

Josie’s next stop was her dad’s office that had a secret room containing Hope’s unconscious body. She opened the door into the office and saw the windows covered with boards and gunshot holes. There were papers scattered everywhere from the table to the floor. Alcohol bottles were either filled or half-emptied and they were laying around on the floor. Some bottles were smashed and she could still smell the burning scent of alcohol. 

She opened the secret door and Hope was in the same exact position she was twenty years ago. Josie was glad that the time-stopping spell she created with Freya was still in effect after all of these years. This spell was difficult to create but after weeks of researching and translating they managed to enact the time-stopping spell around Hope along with a strong barrier spell in case she does wake up. 

Hope looked so innocent lying there in the coffin. Her skin was pale and her lips were purple, but she still looked so beautiful in Josie’s eyes. Her soft auburn hair was resting on her shoulders and her hands were interlocked together on the top of her body. Josie could feel the power that came from Hope, but the way she looked now, it made her so fragile. How can anybody be so powerful and yet still so fragile? Josie was sure that if anybody were to touch the tribrid now, Hope would crack into a thousand tiny pieces like her heart. 

Something she had tried to repair, but it was impossible. How could anyone fix what has been shattered? 

Josie closed the door and walked out of the office. Her last and final stop was her room. A place where she had spent her whole childhood life. A place that was meant to be safe for her and her sister. Somewhere she sought safety and comfort. She opened the door leading into her room. This was the one place that seemed used in the last twenty years because Josie would stay in there at least once a week. She would always come back hoping that Hope would be awake and everything would be okay, but every time she was left with disappointment and false hope.

Josie took a photo from the nightstand and looked at it. The tears slowly fell down her face, but she immediately wiped it away when she heard a noise coming from outside. She quickly put the picture down and turned around to face the bedroom door. The door slowly creaked open and Josie saw the most beautiful pair of ocean eyes she had ever laid her eyes on. She hadn’t seen these eyes in a very long time and it made her feel something she hadn’t felt in years. “Hope?”

“Who are you?” the auburn-haired girl asked and that was when Josie’s heart sank deeper than the titanic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: Does anyone take time to read these notes? Or do they skip this whole part and just read the chapter?

Memories create a person’s identity and when they lose that part of themselves it becomes difficult to figure out who they are. All of the good times and bad times were forgotten and lost, like a drop of water in the middle of an ocean. Every lesson she had learned became irreverent as there was nothing left to remember. Her morality was lost and the ability to do right or wrong depended on the new memories she made with everyone that surrounded her.

The last thing Hope remembered was blinding white light and then she was conscious. She laid in the cushioned coffin with her eyes still closed and when she heard the door to the room close, she opened her eyes to see darkness. Hope got up from the coffin and opened the door leading to a room she didn’t recognize. Everything looked tattered and broken. The full moon shone through the cracked and broken windows.

Hope got closer to the moonlight and bathed in its light. There was a tingling sensation underneath her skin that wanted to crawl out. A hidden entity Hope had clearly forgotten. A voice in the back of her head that kept screaming at her to do something, but it wasn’t loud enough for Hope to understand its words. It felt like listening to the screams of a person being pushed underwater.

Loud, but muffled.

Hope doesn’t remember this place, actually she doesn’t remember anything at all except for her name. She had to get her memories back, but she didn’t know where to start. Everything was a bit overwhelming and scary because she was in a new place with nothing to defend herself with.

She opened the door, which led her to a hallway that was lit by candles. The wooden walls contained major scratch marks and the colors on the paintings were fading. Hope looked at the bottom left corner of the paintings and saw that they were signed by her, but she doesn’t remember doing any of this.

She quietly followed the candles to a door, curious at who would live in a place like this. The door was partially opened and when Hope attempted to peer inside, she accidentally bumped her hand into one of the paintings and hit it off of its hanger. The painting smashed into a thousand pieces, but something caught the tribrid’s attention. It wasn’t the painting, but the necklace the painting was covering up.

It seemed really familiar to her like she was supposed to know where it came from. She picked up the necklace and held it in her hand. The necklace looked weird, it was silver, but with a scarab beetle as the pendant. The silver necklace felt cold against her palm, but it was still full of meaning and memories. Something she planned to retain at whatever the cost. She pocketed the necklace and turned towards the door. The person inside probably already heard the tribrid considering the noise she made when the painting smashed into pieces.

She slowly opened the door and saw a girl standing next to a nightstand with dried tears staining her face. Her eyes were red to which Hope assumed was because the brunette haired girl was crying and it looked like a lot. Her frown almost twitched up into a smile and a sign of relief flashed across her face. Her eyes lit up and it looked like there were stars in her eyes. It seemed like the girl was happy to see her, but Hope was positive that she had never met her before. In fact, if she did meet her, she was sure that she would never forget those brown doe eyes.

“Hope?” the brunette girl asked as if she wasn’t sure if the tribrid was actually here or if it was just one of her hallucinations.

“Who are you?” Hope asked. The girl immediately deflated as soon as Hope asked that simple question. Her shoulders slumped down and her relief was replaced with sadness and regret. Hope almost felt bad, but then she remembered that she doesn’t know the girl in front of her and the brunette could be an enemy. The tribrid put a wall to guard her emotions and she did it like it was muscle memory.

The brunette haired girl took a step forward, but Hope responded with a step back. That action caused the brunette to frown, but she schooled her features and put on a neutral face. Hope thought the neutral face was quite bad because she could still read the brunette like an open book. The tribrid assumed that the girl used to wear her emotions on her shoulders, but it seemed like things had changed.

The tribrid could tell that the brunette had to keep her emotions guarded because of circumstance and not by choice. “My name is Josette Saltzman, but you can call me Josie,” the brunette introduced. Josie took out her hand and it looked like she wanted a handshake. Hope complied and shook the brunette’s hand, but she was still skeptical about Josie’s intentions.

“Well it seems like you already know my name, so there is no point in introducing myself.” Hope let go of Josie’s hand and went into her pocket to search for the silver necklace. When her hand was wrapped around the cold metal, she pulled it out and gave it to Josie. “I think this belongs to you. It was outside in a painting.”

Josie took the necklace and it looked like she was on the verge of crying. “Thank you.” She stared at the necklace with such fondness that Hope assumed the necklace must be important to her. “This was given to me by a special person and it’s supposed to do something very extraordinary.”

“What’s it supposed to do?”

“Make quiet things heard,” Josie stated. That statement seemed so familiar to Hope that she swore she had heard it somewhere before. Like it was some distant memory you can remember fractions of, but never the whole thing. Then the headache hit her and the pain caused her to fall unconscious.

_Hope was running in the middle of the forest at night in her beautiful red dress with two people she can’t remember the names of because she had to save someone, but she doesn’t remember who. The forest wasn’t dense, but it wasn’t clear either. Searching for the person was hard, but the person with the afro used his hearing to listen for the person._

_They kept running deeper into the dark forest until the guy with the afro picked up sounds beneath the earth. He tried digging the person out but instead was attacked by a humanoid monster. He fell onto the floor when the monster grabbed him, but he managed to kick him off and scurry away._

_The raven-haired girl hit the monster in the head with an ax, but it didn’t work until the guy stabbed the monster in the head with a shovel. “To kill a walker you gotta go for the brain. Everybody knows that.”_

_“Uh yeah, every nerd, maybe,” the raven-haired girl said sarcastically. “Just call it a zombie.” Hope looked around in disbelief. Then suddenly more zombies crawled out of the earth and started attacking them._

_The vampire guy took another zombie’s head off and happily exclaimed, “Woo. Two for two baby.”_

_Hope had her back against the raven-haired girl and her fingers wrapped around the wooden part of the shovel. “Penelope and I can handle the rest. Just go and find Josie.” Josie, that was the person they wanted to find, but why wasn’t Hope able to remember that? Something must have happened to her before she woke up._

_“Right got it.” The vampire used his supernatural speed and ran away from the pair to find the brunette. Hope and Penelope continued the fight with the zombies and chopped most of their heads off._

_Hope went over to the vampire who was sitting on the floor. “MG, we are running out of time.” The tribrid remembered that there were deep worry and concern for the brunette, but what she didn’t remember was the reasoning behind it. Hope didn’t know the girl she was trying to save and why she was fighting all of these zombies just to find her? Were they friends? Or were they something more?_

_“Watch out,” MG yelled. The zombie behind Hope started to attack and the tribrid was struggling against the monster. Hope shouted for Penelope and the raven-haired girl threw the ax over to the tribrid. She caught the ax by the handle and decapitated the aggressive zombie. The head flew off of its body and landed with a thump._

_Hope turned towards MG who was still sitting on the floor and shouted, “Damn it MG. Get up and find her.”_

_“There is too much noise,” he complained._

_“Well listen harder, pretend you are on a beach or something,” Hope yelled, her concern for the brunette was quickly rising by the second. Millions and millions of possibilities were running through her head at the speed of light and she stood there completely helpless only relying on the hearing of MG because she had no other possible resources to find Josie._

_MG closed his eyes and concentrated on Josie’s loud shouting. He opened his eyes when he pinpointed Josie’s location. “I’ve got her.” He vampire sped in the direction of the noise and quickly dug into the dirt. Hope and Penelope followed the vampire boy and saw a hand pop-out from the ground when MG was digging._

_MG pulled on the hand and Josie’s head came out of the ground. Her breathing was deep and rapid. Her lower lip was quivering and tears brimmed her eyes. When Hope saw that Josie was alive and breathing, the tightness in her chest was released and she felt all of the worries and concerns disappear, but not completely. Hope sighed in relief. “The talisman, it worked.”_

_“What’s it supposed to do?” Josie asked._

_“Make quiet things heard,” Hope whispered. This was where she had heard it because she was the one who had said it. This was one of her lost memories, but why did it all suddenly come back now? Was it because when Josie had said the statement, it triggered a memory?_

Hope woke up with a gasp and frantically looked around. Her vision was colored in gold and she started panicking. Her breathing was fast and irregular. Josie sat on the bed next to Hope and tried to calm the tribrid down. “Hey, it’s okay. There is no danger.” She gently rubbed the tribrid’s back until her breathing slowed down and her eyes turned back to blue.

Hope took deep breathes and calmed down. She turned her head to the brunette and started to ramble, “You were buried alive. And...And, me, Penelope and MG tried finding you. We umm, got into some trouble with zombies, but we still managed to find you. But you almost died that night and if it wasn’t the necklace you would have been dead.”

“You remember?”

“No.” Hope shook her head back and forth. “Just that one memory.”

Then a noise came from outside and it sounded like a lot of footsteps with men yelling. “Damn it. We will talk later, but we have to hide right now.” Josie took Hope’s hand and they both hid in the closet together. The brunette put her hand to her mouth and motioned to Hope to be quiet. The tribrid complied and stayed silent to the brunette’s request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey is anyone playing "Among Us?" It's a new game that I am addicted to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to say, so umm please read?

The footsteps were approaching closer and faster. “Why did you choose a closet of all places?” Hope quietly asked. Josie’s hand immediately shot up to cover Hope’s mouth and instead of answering, Josie pointed to the door and then put her hand to her mouth to make the silencing motion again. Hope rolled her eyes in response to Josie’s antics. She crossed her arms and leaned on the back wall of the closet.

The door outside was kicked down and men holding crossbows and other weapons came barging into the room with no warning. “They are not here,” one of the men said to the group. “Let’s report back to Agent Spinae. She needs to know that they have escaped.”

Josie slowly opened the closet door to make a crack so she was able to see outside, but one of the men saw the door move and he quickly made his way to the closet. Josie grabbed Hope’s hand once again and cast a spell. “Invisique.” The guy opened the closet door and looked inside.

Josie moved backward until her back hit Hope’s front and the tribrid nearly complained, but the sentence died in her throat. Hope’s face was practically buried in Josie’s hair and she could smell the beautiful fragrance coming off of it. She thought the brunette’s hair smelt nice and wondered what kind of things she used to make it smell that way.

Hope could feel Josie’s hand squeezing her own and she could hear the brunette’s heartbeat thumping against her chest. Beating and beating, quick enough for a normal person to have a heart attack The tribrid held Josie’s hand and squeezed back in reassurance. Hope could hear Josie’s heart slow down, but it was still rapid.

The man stood outside and looked around, but found nobody in the closet. He turned and walked away to rejoin the group outside of the room. “Nobody was in the closet. Must have been an animal or something,” Hope heard the man say to the group. They walked away and Hope could hear the footsteps receding until there was nothing but the rapid beating of Josie’s heart.

Hope and Josie got out of the closet and then she turned towards the brunette. “Who were they?” Josie took deep breaths to calm herself and then took a seat at the bedside. She patted the empty seat next to her which was a motion to indicate that Hope should probably sit down. Hope walked over to the girl and sat down.

Josie stayed silent for a few seconds before responding. “They were Triad soldiers and they were here to kill us.”

Hope raised one of her eyebrows and looked mildly unimpressed. “Then why didn’t we kill them?” Hope asked like it was the easiest thing to do in the world. “Don’t you have superpowers or something? Seriously, one fireball and they will be burnt to a crisp.”

“It’s not that simple, Hope,” Josie reprimanded. “There are a lot of factors in play here. We are in the middle of a war. You can’t just go around shooting fireballs and assume that it’s going to solve all of our problems. We may have magic but they have weapons that kill us if one of us makes a wrong move. We have to be strategic about this. Brains over brawn. No matter how strong they are, if we have a perfect plan we will always win.”

“Then what are we doing?” Hope stood up abruptly and Josie flinched at the surprise. “Let’s make a plan and take them down. I mean how hard can it actually be? Wait, I can do magic too, right? Because the spell you did was cool and I want to learn how to do it. What do I have to do? Oh, and is there a spell that can bring back my memories? Because I am going to need it if we are fighting those guys.”

“Way too many questions, Hope,” Josie said, “Yes, you can do magic but no to the magic bringing your memories back. It requires black magic and that was the reason we all got into this mess in the first place. We will just have to find another way to bring back your memories. Like maybe finding more objects that connect to a specific memory.”

Hope pouted like a petulant child. “That’s going to take forever. Just do your magic voodoo and all of this will be over in a second.”

“I told you it’s not going to work,” Josie explained, “If I do more black magic everything is going to get worse than it already is. So we have to find another way to get your memories back, but for now, I guess I can reteach you some magic.”

“Then let’s go!” Hope grabbed Josie’s hand and pulled her outside of the room, but then suddenly stopped because she just remembered that she had no idea where the hell she was. “Where are we going to practice magic?”

“I guess we can practice at the Mill,” Josie said,” And I will bring us there, considering you don’t remember where it is.” Hope followed Josie through the forest until they reached the Mill. It looked old and decrepit. Moss and vines were growing on the walls and the wooden floors were covered in dried yellow grass.

The air reeked of alcohol, similar to the room Hope woke up in. The tribrid assumed that there hadn’t been an inhabitant here in years and she deemed it to be correct when she found spider webs located in every corner of this place.

Hope jumped onto the second floor and nearly fell back down, but was able to balance herself before falling. She grabbed the wooden railing and jumped over it with ease. She walked closer to the window and saw birds perched on tree branches and small bunnies scurrying through the grass.

The moon was shining brightly above the trees and Hope could see so many speckles of different individual stars. “It’s beautiful tonight, isn’t it?” Josie appeared next to Hope and the tribrid nodded her head in response. “Do you know what my favorite constellation is?” Hope shook her head no. “It’s Lupus, but you won’t be able to see the constellation here. So my second favorite is the Gemini constellation. You can see it above and to the side of Orion’s upraised arm.”

Josie pointed to the sky and started tracing the constellation with her finger. Hope looked up and saw the constellation Josie had her finger on. It looked like two different stick figures with outstretched arms holding each other’s hand. “Do you know why it’s one of my favorite constellations?” Josie asked. Hope didn’t answer but continued to marvel at the beautiful night sky.

“It’s one of my favorites because it reminds me of my twin sister,” Josie explained. That got Hope’s attention and she turned towards the brunette. “We used to be really close, but then there were complications and then everything got worse from there.”

She looked sad and Hope didn’t know what to do. Was supposed to comfort the other girl? Or maybe reassure her that her sister was fine? But how could Hope say anything when she didn’t even know this sister? She was clueless about everything and she hated it.

Hope gave the best thing she could think of, a _hug_. It may be simple, but the feelings that backed the action were strong and present. Maybe a hug was all Josie needed and Hope was there to provide it for her. “Come on, I thought you were going to show me magic,” the tribrid said in an attempt to change the subject.

Hope pushed Josie towards the stairs and they both walked down to the first floor. “Since you are so eager to learn magic, I will teach you a simple fire spell.” The brunette raised her palm and cast a spell. “Globus Igneus.”

A ball of fire erupted from the palm of her hand and she showed it to Hope. The tribrid looked at it with fascination and awe. Josie threw the fireball at a nearby wall and it dispersed into flames of fire. When the fire grew too big she quickly incanted a water spell and put the fire out. “Your turn.”

Hope raised her palm, following Josie’s previous action, and incanted the same spell she did. “Globus Igneus.” The fireball appeared on her palm, but it was rapidly growing in size. “What is happening?”

“Hope, quickly, throw it,” Josie shouted. Hope listened to the instruction and threw it at a wall, but instead of dispersing like Josie’s fireball it burned through the wall and exploded on the other side. Hope and Josie quickly took cover and watched the fire expand. “Eatenus Exstinxisti,” the brunette incanted, but nothing happened and the fire continued to grow.

“Hope give me your hand and follow my lead.” Josie took the tribrid’s hand together and they repeated the same spell Josie had said before. The fire died down and all that was left were scorch marks and dust. They both sighed in relief and sat down on the dust and grass-covered floor. “I forgot how much magic you have. I guess we should probably start with control before jumping into the incantation of different spells.”

“Yeah, that seems like a good idea,” Hope agreed. “We have done this before, right? The hand-holding while doing spells. Because it all seems so familiar and natural to me like it was muscle memory.”

Josie looked off into the distance and it seemed like she was contemplating a memory. She replied, “Yeah, we would always do this while fighting monsters, but that was a long time ago.” Josie stood up and started walking towards the exit of the mill. “Let’s go back, we can practice more tomorrow.” Hope nodded her head in agreement and followed the brunette back to the building.

They entered the building and walked to the room they were in previously. “Tonight, you can sleep in that bed while I sleep in the other one,” Josie said, “And the clothes are in those drawers over there.” The brunette pointed to the drawers that were located in the left bottom corner of the room next to the bathroom.

Hope went to the drawers and got some sleepwear. She opened the door leading to the bathroom and then walked into it. She was about to undress but then forgot that she didn’t know how to work the showers. “Josie, can you help me with this?” Hope called from the bathroom.

The brunette entered the bathroom and turned on the showerhead for Hope. “Thank you,” Hope mumbled. Josie replied with a hum and then left the bathroom.

After Hope had finished with her shower, Josie went in next and didn’t come out for fifteen minutes. Not that Hope was counting. Because that would be weird.

The tribrid laid in a bed and waited for the sleep to consume her, but it never came. Instead, she stayed awake staring up at the ceiling while the brunette on the bed next to her was making quiet sleeping sounds. Was she afraid to sleep? Maybe it had something to do with the fact that she didn’t feel tired at all.

Hope turned towards Josie and saw how peaceful she was. The moonlight made her beautiful skin glisten and the innocence made her look like a small child. Her lips were rested on a pout and Hope thought she looked really pretty even if the tribrid weren’t able to see her brown doe eyes.

Hope wanted to capture this moment with a picture or maybe… a _painting_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agent Spinae's real name is Rose Spinae and she can be a real prick.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry people Lizzie is not dead. And maybe the super squad, haven't decided yet. But Caroline and Alaric are very much dead and unfortunately, they are going to stay that way. I have my reasons why.


End file.
